


happily ever after

by ShirosRedKnight (SweetFanfics)



Series: Sheith Positivity Week 2017 [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Background Hance, M/M, Post-Canon, Sheith Positivity Week, super in the future, wedding fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 00:39:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11658006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/ShirosRedKnight
Summary: Despite all the pomp and circumstance involved in organizing the wedding of two of the Terran paladins who helped saved numerous galaxies from the Galran army, the venue is modest.





	happily ever after

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot who I wrote this fic for on twitter cuz its been months. I kept delaying coming back to this and I wasn't sure WHAT to do for free day/day 7 so. Here you go lol

It’s the wedding of the century, likened to the last royal wedding which was broadcast all the way to the colony on Saturn. But this surpasses even that because their wedding will be shown all the way in New Altea. It is politically significant, say many pundits. More romantic souls and the general public gush over how two brave heroes have found a home in each other. Shiro and Keith are amused and  _ bemused  _ by all the attention they get. 

 

Despite all the pomp and circumstance involved in organizing the wedding of two of the Terran paladins who helped saved numerous galaxies from the Galran army, the venue is modest. Sure there are guards posted at every door and all kinds of dignitaries are coming through the front door, but the decorations are simple. 

 

It’s a regular church with high ceilings, gorgeous stained glass windows and broad pews decorated with big bunches of white  _ gilla’ads, _ the same flowers Keith had used as part of his proposal. The reception is planned with a similar level of simplicity. Minimalistic floral center pieces, tasteful and sparse use of toole as a decorative cloth, and a good deal of fairy lights.

  
  


Lance had eyed all the decorations before bluntly telling Hunk that their wedding would be as lavish and ostentatious as possible because “We deserve that after everything we’ve been through.” Hunk had laughed and given his partner a warm squeeze, agreeing easily enough before reminding Lance that Keith and Shiro never were the kind to show off.

 

To which Lance had immediately turned to his fellow paladins. “It’s your  _ wedding _ ! If you’re not going to show off then, then  _ when _ ? Wear the fancy suits, get the swans, enjoy the four tier cake!”

 

Shiro’s lips twitch in remembrance. The urge to run a self-conscious hand down his chest rises again but he forces himself to keep his hands linked loosely in front instead. While there’s a general buzz of low conversation hanging over the room, a few comments stick out every so often. And most of them involve surprise that he’s wearing his paladin’s armor instead of a tux or formal Altean attire.

 

He wonders if maybe they should have mentioned that to the media at some point. But then Keith’s firm words come back to him. 

 

“It’s  _ our  _ wedding. We should do what  _ we  _ want instead of what  _ everyone else _ wants. Besides, it’s not like we owe  _ anyone else  _ an explanation about why we want to do anything at  _ our  _ wedding.” 

 

The reminder lightens his heart and makes him stand a little straighter, smile growing.

 

Sam comes to stand next to him, leaning heavily on his cane as he walks. His voice is warm as he quietly tells Shiro and the priest, “They’re ready to start.”

Shiro immediately beams, half turning to look down the aisle at the closed doors through which Keith and the others will shortly walk through. The priest nods, gesturing at the choir to start. All chatter dies down as music begins to play. Camera’s snap as the doors open to reveal a trio of children holding baskets in hand. There are several coos as the human and alien children scatter petals with every step.

 

Shiro shoots the blue-skinned boy a quick thumbs and a grin as he passes by before looking back up. Allura and Coran are walking down the aisle, leading the small procession. The pair cut a striking figure in full Altean formal gear. Although Shiro feels Coran may have stolen some of Allura’s thunder by wearing that sweeping cloak.

 

Hunk and Lance are next, both of them wearing sharp black tuxes. Shiro’s lips twitch into a bigger grin at the sight of Hunk’s slicked back hair.  _ Looks like Lance  _ did  _ manage to strong arm Hunk into styling his hair _ .

 

As Lance comes to a halt next to him, Shiro almost leans over to ask Lance how he managed to convince Hunk when several voices coo as one and pull Shiro’s gaze back down the aisle. Pidge and Goldie, his golden retriever therapy dog, are walking down together. The dog is smartly trotting down the path wearing a shirt collar and tie and a small basket holding the rings in her mouth. He can’t help but laugh with delight at the image she makes, leaning down to pet her head and praise her for a good job once she sits down next to him. Goldie’s tail thumps against his ankles, filling him with warmth.

 

The music changes, turning more uplifting. Shiro’s heart skips a beat, clenching and expanding with happy anticipation. Time seems to slow down as Keith steps into his view. He grins before he can stop himself and sees the expression mirrored on Keith’s face behind his helmet. It’s a struggle to remain standing in place when all Shiro wants is to cross the space between them and help Keith get to the altar faster.

 

There’s no stopping him when Keith’s a few feet away. That’s when Shiro steps down and offers his hand to Keith, saying, “You were right.”

 

“About what?” Keith asks with the slightest head tilt and smile.

 

“We should have walked down the aisle together.”

 

Keith laughs gently, squeezing Shiro’s fingers. “No more ‘absence makes the heart grow fonder’?”

 

Standing in front of the priest, Shiro turns to face Keith fully. His heart aches with an overwhelming kind of happiness he didn’t think he’d ever get to experience.  “I’ve had enough of that. No more waiting.”

 

“No more waiting,” Keith agrees softly as they stand together in front of everyone, holding hands and ready to be married.

 

The priest peeks at them over his glasses as the last of the music fades away. He clears his throat and begins the ceremony.

**Author's Note:**

> And they lived happily ever after, till the end of their days.


End file.
